Dimensional Heroes Universe: Mutants in Manhattan
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes arrive in present day New York where they see strange things such as ninjas and mutants running about causing havoc? WIll they be able to set things right?
1. Bebop

The ships slowly cruised to New York before an update was heard.

"This just in for all those still collecting, two more slots have been taken in the final 8! The two takers are the music guild Rhythm Knights as well as the hero group Spectra Force. That is all." Dedenne said.

"Figures Spectra would take the third spot fast." Hope said.

Naoto tipped her hat down.

"Hey, something wrong Naoto?" Jexi said.

"A member of Rhythm knights competed in the last tournament. I met him when I joined with Big Band. He was an extreme loudmouth named Exploud." Naoto said. "I didn't expect them to get to the final 8."

"Now with them, Spectra and Toxic getting spots, there are only 5 slots left to fill." Tails said.

"If we work fast enough, we can make the last five in time. How many more do we need?"

"Counting the one we got in Ikebukuro, we only need three left in order to be eligible." Maka said.

"Okay. We just gotta get the badge here and that'll make six. Besides, the city looks pretty deserted right now." Pit said.

"Yeah, sounds like a good id-wait, did you just say deserted?" Roy said before looking out the window. "He's right. But isn't this the city that never sleeps?"

"Something must be terribly wrong." Hope said.

On the top of a building labeled TCRI, a robot with a brain like creature inside it stood over the city.

"You came." the creature said as a man in full body armor with claws approached.

"Have I ever done otherwise, General Krang?" the man said.

"You should know by now that I plan for all contingencies Shredder." Krang said. "Can I assume you are prepared for what comes next?"

"All is in order, general." Shredder said/

"Exellent. Shall we begin?"

"Indeed." Shredder said as ninja's leaped off of the building in swarms as they moved across the city.

The ships soon landed in a vacant lot as they saw the ninjas move about.

"ninja's? Seriously?" Chie said.

"Wait, those outfits…" Hope said. "Its the Foot Clan!"

"The what? What kinda stupid name is that for a group of ninjas?" Naruto said.

"Be that way, but these guys mean business." Hope said going to a manhole. "And If theyre here, I wouldnt be surprised if those four are here too."

He opened the manhole up.

"What the? Youre really going into the NYC sewer system?" Erica asked.

"I have to try." Hope said going down it. As soon as he did, the group saw four shadows leap from a building as they battled against the foot.

"What the? Good ninjas in New York? Cool!" Indigo said.

Hope then surfaced.

"Not just any ninja. Take a closer look. Follow me." Hope said as they got closer. Hope enganged the ninjas and revealed the four shadows to be four..

"Turtles?" Vector said.

"And theyre ninja's?" Jexi asked.

"Dude, were teenagers too." the one in the orange mask said.

"And technically were mutants too." the other in the purple mask said.

"Wait, so your guys are… Teenage… Mutant… Ninja Turtles?" Pinkie said.

"Well when you put it like that, it sounds ridiculous." the one in red said.

"Yet oh so right." the blue masked one said.

"But guys, shouldnt we be a little worried that they're seeing us in broad daylight?" the one in purple asked. "We aren't suppose to be seen."

"We happen to see alot of strange stuff, belive us. And you guys probably dont see an angel, a human weapon with cartoon aspects, a fast blue hedgehog, or other weird stuff like that." Mega Man said.

"We're from other worlds. Spoiler alert: other worlds exist." Peacock said.

"Whoa, so they're like us? Awesome! You guys wanna help out then?" the one in orange said.

"Beating up ninja with you guys? Sounds like a fun way to pass the time." Ranma said.

"Business as usual. Get em, guys!" Jexi as they attacked the approaching foot soldiers. After that, the streets were clear.

"I dont think we havent introduced ourselves. My names Hope, and this is a friend of mine, Jexi. We were just passing through looking for something when this came up." Hope said.

"I'm Leonardo. The one in purple is Donatello, the red is Raphael and the orange is Michelangelo." the blue one said.

"You guys are named after Italian Renaissance artists? Doesnt that make it a bit confusing?" Sunset said.

"Not at all, when you;re us. You can call me Mikey for short. Then theres Donny, Raph, and Leo." Mikey said.

"Oh, that makes it much more easier." Yosuke said. "So, what are you guys doing out here?"

"We were sent up to investigate the spiking crime levels by the Foot. They were in the turf of the Purple Dragons, a gang that usual in this city, but they've been seen here a lot lately. We wanna know why." Donny said.

"And we know from April, one of our friends who keeps our secret, that a guy we know on the foot, Bebop, is planning something big. He's been sighted near the bank. We're heading there now." Leo said.

"Alright, how about we go together?" Hope said lifting a cover so that they could go from below into the bank.

WARNING!

The safe slowly creaked open as out of it walked a warthog with a nose ring and pink spiked hair holding a burning chainsaw.

"Yeah! Time to smash some shells." he said with a snort.

"Whoa! You didnt tell me he was a mutant pig!" Hope said.

"Technically, warthog, but I'm gotta cut you up too, new meat." Bebop said.

They started battling.

"So guys, if Bebops trying to break into the safe, does that make this a...Piggy Bank?" Mikey asked.

"Leo, can you TALK TO THIS GUY?!" Raph said.

"Guess he's trying to...bring home the bacon, huh?" Leo said.

"Not you too, Leo." Donny said.

"Hey, theres nothing wrong with telling a joke any day." Pinkie said as she fired her party cannon arm right at the pig.

"Yeah, but Mikey's a real bad comedian." Raph said.

"This shouldn't take too long. This guys a pushover." Yosuke said.

They combated him for a bit before the ceiling broke apart as a sledge hammer slammed down. Hope looked up and saw a large rhino mutant.

"Uh...hi." Hope said.

"Yo, Bebop. Let me in on the fun!" the rhino said.

"Be my guest pal." Bebop said.

"Guys we got big trouble. Rocksteady's joined the fight, and he's not happy." April said over the comm.

"When is Rocksteady ever happy?" Leo said.

"Is it just me, or does he look pretty smug with that sledgehammer of his?" Donny said.

"For reals, he could probably flatten us into turtle pizzas with that thing." Mikey said.

"Now that's a topping I don't want." Raph said.

"If its all the same to you, I just prefer plain cheese." Hope said.

"Dude, you are totally missing out. Topping are the best thing about Pizza." Mikey said.

"How about I give ya a little taste of flattened blue boy?" Rocksteady said before Korra held the sledgehammer up.

"How about instead, I break that big horn right off your face?" Korra asked.

:Lets wrap this up!" Hope said as he and Korra slammed the two together and Korra slammed Rock steady with a stone slab of earth and hope ramming into Bebop. Rocksteady was gone in a flash but Bebop staggered getting up.

"Youse guys think you got the best a old Bebop. But youse are all wrong!" Bebop said before breaking a wall as a duffle bag fell in his hands. "Cause Bebop's the best there is!" he said before hitting his head, dropping the bag and running off.

"And that little piggy cried wah wah wah...all the way home." Raph said.

"Yeah but he dropped some luggage on his return trip." Hoep said shuffling through the bag. "Cash, and lots of it."

"WHoa. There's got to be at least be a million dollars in there!" Vector said.

"Dont even think about it. Besides, what could someone like you do with all that money?" Sonic said.

"Pay rent, by 50 course meals, pay off Big Louie and Small Louie." Vector listed.

"The list goes on." Espio said.

"But why rob a bank just to leave the money behind?" Donny said.

"Yeah, beside the croc here, imagine what someone could do with all that loot." Raph said. Jexi turned to see Mikey on his phone.

"Hello? Rupert's Pizzeria? I'd like to order 2000 extra large cheese and pepperoni specials." Mikey said before Jexi glared at him while holding the bag.

"Put it back." Jexi said.

"Uh, right. Sorry dude, wrong number." Mikey said hanging up.

They came back to the lair where they saw April in person along with the fours sensei and father, Master Splinter.

"So you are the ones who helped my sons. And i see four color fighters here. Do not worry about us fearing you. We have heard of the New York Assault team and I have met Rain Bow himself before." Splinter said.

"You...know our master?" Anima asked.

"We are old friends." Splinter said.

"You were right, sensei. The Foot are involved in the crime spike. We ran into them here." Leo said pointing to a spot on the map.

"So if this Shredder guy is behind these attacks, we have to hit him hard, right?" Natsu asked.

"Shredder? I figured that name sounded familiar." Jexi said.

"You heard of him?" Hope asked.

"He's on the universal top ten wanted list. Someone you do not wanna meet." Jexi said.

"Then we are already at a disadvantage. We must meet our foes with Stealth and Cunning." Splinter said.

"Finally, some hereos that have the same mindtrack as me." Hope said.

"Hope, all ninja think that." Naruto said. "Just our way." he said.

"But thats stupid. Why cant we just bust in guns blazing and overwhelming?" Natsu said.

"Because we don't even know what their plan even is." Jexi said.

"And we need to dig deeper just to figure that out." Leo said.

"Well, I got something. Our old pal Rocksteady was just seen running into the subway." Donny said.

"The rhino guy? Sounds fun. If he's here, Boar breath will be there. So lemme go with you guys." Toma said. "Back where I'm from, I hunt boars for breakfast."

"Sounds like a good idea, anyone esle?" Hope asked.

"I should probably go with. Just to keep Toma from going overboard." Cyrille said.

"Then its settled." leo said.

"Lets go." Raph said.


	2. Rocksteady

The six were in the subway as they saw destroyed switch boxes.

"Hmm. This was obviously not done by those foot guys. They use sword weapons, this was smashed in or blasted." Toma said.

"So why would they be sending the cars out of control?" Cyrille wondered.

"And there are reports of destroyed switch boxes all over the subway system." Donny said.

"Someone is deliberately doing this. Its time to get to work." Leo said.

They went through the subway system and took out some foot and completed missions. Unaware that two familiar foes were there too. Hidden and completing a misson of their own was Ouma's own Blue ox Dokugozu and their red horse Dokumezu.

"Heh. I knew those guys would come to this place eventually." Dokumezu said.

"Quiet you idiot! They arent supposed to notice us, remember? Mistress Saya specifically wanted us to get these mutant samples for the "big thing?" Dokugozu said.

"Yeah. Wait, where's the big cat? He was suppose to be down here with us?" Dokumezu asked.

"Good question. He was definitely with us when we went down here." Dokugozu said.

"Maybe he went elsewhere. Alright, got the stuff we need. Lets get that cat and hoof it back to Shibuya. Mistress Saya and Mistress Maleficent dont want us to keep them waiting." Dokumezu said.

Meanwhile in the subway, as the six continued, they were soon approached by shadowy creatures.

"What the? These don't feel like mutants." Leo said.

"Heartless!" Toma shouted.

'Heartless?" Hope said over the comm. "Where did they come from?"

"Hehehe! Well, if it ain't ol wild boy and book girl?" said a voice as out stepped Pete.

"Pete." Cyrille said.

"What are you doing here, ya fat cat?" Mikey asked.

"Just exactifying some sweet sweet revenge." Pete said laughing.

"Oh yeah? Do we need to remind you how many times we beat you?" Toma asked.

"Hehehe. Oh I remember, but it ain't gonna happen this time. Go and get em!" Pete said.

The Shadows moved quickly as they pounced.

"Thats tright, lead em to where they wanna go. I'll just head back with the horse and cow. No need to do much." Pete said disappearing.

They fought to junction station where only so many were left.

WARNING!

As a train rolled by, everything went into slow motion as Rocksteady burst out of the train, the heartless and all six rolling back.

"Say your prayers, toitles! You too, ya couple of kids." Rocksteady said.

The battle was now a 3-way.

"Thats it, I'm never taking the subway again." Mikey said.

"I think the odds of running into a rhino and shadow monsters during your daily commute are negligible, mikey." Donny said.

"What Daily commute? He just sits on the couch and plays video games all day." Raph said.

"You know, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Leo said.

"..ouch" Raph said.

They continued to fight as Toma parried the hammer, on occasion the heartless also leaped onto Rocksteady's back, but he shook them off. Toma then sniffed the air.

"He's here, guys." Toma said.

Another train rolled by as the others fought, in the next instant Bebop jumped off it and shredded the ground before standing by Rocksteady.

"Youse're goners, shell brains." Bebop said.

"You were right, kid! Whenever ol hornhead shows up, pig brain is never too far behind." Raph said.

"He probably got on the wrong train like 12 times or something." Mikey said.

"Do I need to bring up glass houses again, Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Hey, that only happened once….this year...so far." Mikey said.

"You need to stop using public transportation." Donny said.

Bebop was about to make a move before Toma stepped up.

"Mmm. I wonder if mutant pork tastes the same as the pork I'm used to." Toma said licking his lips.

"Uh, Rock? Is he serious about eatin me?" Bebop asked.

" We'll see about it...dinner." Toma said raising Shining Force.

As he blasted Bebop back, Cyrille used a binding spell and caught him just as ROcksteady went down. Bebop was gone.

"Aw man, Cyrille! Why do you have to spoil things like this?" Toma asked.

"Because some parts of these mutants are still human. You aren't a cannibal." Cyrille said.

"Can't he just be a whole pig so I can eat boar again?" Toma whined.

"No." Cyrille said as she turned to Rocksteady, forcing toma to turn too.

"Sorry about spoiling your fun, horn dome, but ain't you a little too big to be playing with trains?" Raph said.

"Fun? Ha! You stupid turtles ain't seen nothin yet." Rocksteady said. "Nah, the fun's just gettin started." he said ready to attack before retreating by a train coming on.

"What the? He's gone!" Toma said.

"Just like a cute magician's bunny." Mikey said.

"But what did he mean by just getting started?" Cyrille said before a train rolled by.

"No time to think about that now. Right now, we got our own train to catch." Leo said as the six latched onto the train.

In a darkened room, Maleficent was gathered with Saya, Sheath, Izaya, Dokumezu, Dokugozu and Pete.

"We are glad you all could make it here." Maleficent said.

"Yeah. And Pete decided to preemptively attack those guys." Dokumezu said.

"Hey, you guys were probably thinking it too." Pete said.

"Actually, what Pete did was probably a good thing. With that Cyrille girl there, she would have sniffed out our scheme. Thanks to him, he lead them right off the trail." Saya said.

"Uh...yeah! You guys should be thankin me." Pete said.

"This plan is all too interesting to me, glad I could join the fun." Izaya said. "And our old friends are none the wiser so far. But it won't be long before they figure out what we're up to."

"Yeah, especially if they get involved. You remember those two, right? Guy with black and white hair, got all those swords and guns, and that fox girl?" Dokugozu said.

"Ah yes. The Shinra agents. So far they haven't picked up on our activities lately. They're too busy dealing with some of the tournament chaos." Saya said.

"But as soon as the tournaments over, I'm sure Reiji will contact the heroes. They were in on the last crisis, whos to say they'll do it again?" Izaya said.

"I've taken a special precaution in hiring a helping hand." Saya said. "Someone on the inside of this tournament."

"Yeah. You can count on me." said a voice as out of the shadows stepped Zavok.

"Wait, youre on flux's group. Why's he helping us?" Pete said.

"Because, unlike you, I do not wish to remain his subordinate. Rather, I'd like to rule that group. But with this plan of yours, I can do just that." Zavok said.

"Zazz and MAster Zik approve right?'

"They do not even know. As much as I hate keeping my brothers in the dark, I must do this for their sake." Zavok said.

"Right. I've also taken the liberty of adding three more descendants to my personal ranks incuding jay. Evie, daughter of the now dead evil queen, Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil, and of course, someone very close to my blood." Maleficent said.

"Hmm. So you have a child as well? I never would have guessed it." Izaya said.

"And I;ve named her… oh, it so burns me to say this name...Mal." Maleficent said.

"You named her after the nickname Hope gave you? How...unexpected." Zavok said.

"I could not think of anything else. You are certain the boy will suffer despair if he faces your group?" Maleficent asked.

"I guarantee it. My soon to be former boss is taking measures as he speaks. One of them being, the team he showed Hope...isn't even the team he entered." Zavok said.

"What did you say? Then who'd he send in?" Pete asked

"That I'm keeping to myself. I don't want anyone to try and leak this important info. And since the rosters aren't shown to other teams, it makes preparing for them before hand impossible." Zavok said.

"So it'll be difficult for him to predict who's he gonna face." Pete said.

"It is. Because our roster isn't the same as he once knew it." Zavok said. 


	3. Slash and Bass

The four brothers slid deeper into the sewers, followed by the two additions of Yang as well as Korra.

"The Foot have definitely been down here tripping my sensors. They're pinging like crazy." Donny said.

"I really don't like the idea of Shredheads little psycho ninja army so close to home." Raph said.

"Protecting our lair from the foot is the least of our concerns, Raph. This section of the sewers is Slash's territory." Leo said.

"We all know the big guy doesn't like visitors...any visitors." Mikey said.

"Not entirely all of us." Korra said. "How dangerous we talking here?"

"Dangerous than us. He's like us, but he's a mutant snapping turtle grown huge." Donny said.

"Hopefully, we don't have to mess with him." Raph said.

They traversed across the sewers, unaware of something swimming beneath the water along side them..

They went to work destroying foot activity in the sewers. They kept traversing downwards until donny got something.

"Scanner's going crazy. Something big with a lot of tech's coming this way." Donny said as a buster shot nearly missed him.

"He;s here, isnt he?" Korra said. She was right, as Bass appeared from the far side of the tunnel/

"Yang! Why did you pull that coward stunt?" he shouted.

Yan slammed her fists together. "Didnt think you;d have the guts to show up. And here I thought you took Hopes message the wrong way."

"Don't play dumb! I know you had the weakling say it. But I will not believe such a cowardly remark came from you. You know how personal this battle is between us." Bass said.

"Personal? Whats wrong with a buncha guys coming at you from all sides and beating them up, tin can?" Raph asked.

"Teams are nothing but crutches. They only help to make weaker beings look stronger. Its sick. Its why I disbanded that disgrace Nebula. The only strength that matters...is your own." Bass said.

"Lets find a good space to fight. The ruined section will work." Yang said as they went there.

They both stood each other down.

"You sure we shouldnt break this up? It might bring the sewer down." Raph said.

"This battle for them is proving whos the strongest. Master Splinter would feel the same way about this situation if he saw this." Leo said as the two stared off. "

"Let's go!" Yang and Bass shouted as they went at each other with fists a blazing as their punches collided.

"Well, there they go." Korra said.

"Yeah. Lets stay here and hope there arent any problems of any kind." Leo said before the water behind them moved.

WARNING!

The water started to bubble as something was coming out of it. Out of it came a monstrous snapping turtle that roared at them.

"Let me guess….Slash?" Korra asked. The others then turned to Korra looking at him.

"Problem. PROBLEM!" Donny shouted.

"What in the worlds is that thing?!" Bass asked.

"Oh man, this was the last thing we needed. Okay, we have to put our battle on hold for now." Yang said.

"Hmm. I agree. That creature will definitely complicate our match. I will take care of it with you." Bass said.

"Just go easy on him, alright? He's really just a big softie on the inside." Mikey said.

"Were more worried about the huge claws and spikes on the outside, Mikey." Raph said.

"I don't do easy! Variable Buster Rake!" Bass shouted as the sides beside Slash exploded, hurting him greatly.

"Yeah, that did some damage… huh?" Korra said as she saw a dorsal fin in the water as a shark burst out of it. He had gear on as well as a huge gaping maw."

"You're in the kings turf now!" the shark said.

"Armaggon too?" Leo said.

"First the claws and spikes, now we have to deal with teeth too?" Raph asked.

"And he sure has a lot of em. I hate to be this guys dentist." Mikey said.

"Look at him Mikey, does it seem like he cares about his dental health?" Leo replied.

"Yeah, he;s got braces pretty much everywhere EXCEPT in his mouth." Donny said.

"You're in the way!" Yang and Bass shouted as they both punched him into the ceiling.

"Armmagon wont go down that easy." Leo said.

"Then we'll up the ante! Yang! I require your blaster gautlets! We're blowing this fish out of the water!" Bass said as his hand glowed yellow.

Armmagon saw this.

"Even a king knows when to retreat. We'll settle this another time!" Armaggon said as he swam off.

"Hmm. Coward. I can't believe I almost wasted Explosion on him." Bass said powering it down.

Slash was still swinging wildly, but Korra bound his feet with earth.

"Good, now i'll…" bass said before Mikey went in front. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Whoa, chill dude! We werent trying to crash your crib! We're just tryin to stop those foot dudes, thats all." Mikey said.

"He's a mindless monster, he wont listen to you now get outta the…" Bass siad before Slash spoke...

"Foot bad." Slash said.

"It...can speak?" Bass said in surprise.

"Of course he does, he's not an animal." Raph said.

"Hey, big guy. Can you tell us what the foot exactly were doing down here?" Yang asked.

"Yes. Foot was sneaking….space guns." Slash said before showing them a gun.

Bass recognized it. "That conniving… HMMM." Bass said.

"You recognize that design?" Donny asked.

"Yes. Someone I thought was a trusted ally has them. She's a robot like me, but something...different. She had purple armor. And part of her seemed….human." Bass said.

"T-elos?" Yang said. "That doesnt seem like a gun she'd use."

"It definitely doesnt. I've gone over KOS-MOS and T-elos's designs and weaponry, this isnt android tech like thiers." Donny said. "It looks almost...alien."

"That's because it is. Yang...regrettibly...I have to go." Bass said turning around. "But next time we meet, we will not be interrupted, understood, my rival?"

"Yeah. And Look for KOS-MOS with T-elos. Odds are, you'll find me there." Yang said.

"Okay. I'll put my trust in T-elos a little longer. But the moment we find this KOS-MOS, I won't waste a minute in wasting that lying android T-elos." Bass said.

He disappeared as Slash walked a different way. "Slash. Tired." Slash said.

"Space guns, huh? Definitely not android tech." Raph said.

"Yeah, this isnt a pistol the Androids I know would use. But why did Bass suspect T-elos to be part of this?" Hope said.

"Not sure. Maybe he met up with her at some point. But, I could tell that he was...betrayed in some way when he said it." Korra said.

"Regardless, we need to figure out what the foot is doing. Were going topside again." Leo said.

Meanwhile…

"Dont lie to me now, T-elos. Unless you still want my help, answer me truthfully. Was that gun one you would use?" Bass ordered her.

"All combat android like myself have specific weaponry. This pistol is the one I use." T-elos said showing hers. "It's one of a kind. The one you saw was not what I would use."

"Maybe not, but the design is very similar, if not identical to yours. I wouldn't mistake it anywhere else." Bass said.

"Excuse me, my two loyal customers.." said a woman in a white dress as they were in a shop. "But I may have something regarding that. I was asked by a strange robot to deliver those to the foot so they could smuggle them in through the sewers, hence that Slash fellow's rampage."

"So youre the one that did it, Mirabella? You know how dangerous those are in human hands! Why would you agree to sell them?" Bass said.

"Because T-elos suggested it. That is all." Mirabella said.

"They wanted the tech I used, they had it. But it will become their undoing. Now, are you going to help me find KOS-MOS or not? Because I want to be there personally… and have her join me once more." T-elos said.

"Fine. But no other tricks like that, or youre getting scrapped here and now." Bass said heading into the back room. "I'm starting to think...she's not giving me the whole truth."


	4. Karai

It was broad daylight as Tails hovered over the city with his twin tails spinning as the four came up with the second member going today, which was Roy who stood there with his sword at the ready.

"So, that construction site is our target?" Roy asked.

"Police scanners are picking up bomb threats all over the city, and we need to focus here as they're scrambled as is." Donnie said.

"But why blow up an unfinished building? It doesn't make sense." Roy said.

"I dunno, but we got 10 minutes to say the least." Donnie said.

"Which is also why we brought this little guy along." Raph said.

"What me? I may be 8, but I am actually pretty smart. You invited Roy because of his strategy and sword tactics." Tails said.

"Yes. And I believe our foot enemies are already well inside. We must move now." Roy said.

"Right. I almost never get any work in the field. Just because im the smart one doesnt mean i can hold my own." Tails said showing his signature arm cannon.

They got to work defusing the bombs. With Tails's expertise, it took seconds. But before they could leave, an arrow was fired which was quickly knocked away by Roy.

WARNING!

"Whered that come from?" Tails asked.

"Up there, look!" Roy said as a girl in ninja armor with black hair stood there with a bow in hand.

"Lowly, pathetic monstrosities! Prepare yourselves!" she said leaping down before drawing two swords.

"Karai's here? Oh man, I have a really bad feeling about this…." Leo siad.

"What, the foot setting bombs up all over the place wasnt bad enough for ya?" Raph asked.

"I dont think thats what Leo's getting at, Raph." Donnie said.

"Why? SHe's just a regular foot kunoichi." Tails said.

"Not just any kunoichi, but the foots second-in command."Mikeys siad. "And if she's here, she might be together with…"

"The Shredder, right?" Roy asked.

"I dunno how dangerous he is, but we need to take her out quick before he gets…" Tails said before feeling a chill down his spine. "...here."

Someone grasped bladed claws and charged at the four from behind.

"Tails, look out!" Roy said pushing him out of the way as the five of them tried to counter, but were knocked down one by one. Soon standing beside Karai was the big man himself...the Shredder.

"Weaker than I even anticipated." Shredder siad as the battle resumed.

"See? I knew it, I KNEW IT!" Mikey said.

"I hate it when mikey's right, in general." Raph said.

"This is ridiculous. First karai, now Shredhead? What is so important about this building?" Leo said.

"Guys, can we discuss this later? The density of sharp blades here is ruining my concentration." Donny said.

"Then I'll give you that concentration." Roy said as he and Shredder clashed. As they did, it was easy enough to separate Karai from him and down her. Tails pointed his proton cannon at her.

"I dont wanna hurt you too bad. What is so important that the top brass of the foot comes here?" Tails said.

"Answer his question Karai, theres nowhere for you to go." Leo said.

"Really? You may think you have won, mutant. But soon you, and the entire city will fall." she said as she fell backwards. She then flew up on a jet pack before flying away.

"That jetpack was… awesome!" Mikey said.

"Eh, I could probably build you a better one." Tail said before seeing Roy. "What happened? DId you get Shredder?"

"No. He was too powerful. Lucky for me, he decided to give up the match and leave." Roy said.

"Curiouser and curiouser, we need some answers to what Shredder is planning." Tails said.

Back at the lair..

"Judging by what Bebop, Rocksteady and Karai have been up to, and what Slash showed us, I think this is more than just a crime spike." Donnie said.

"Yeah. I think Shredder and General Krang are teaming up for an invasion." April said.

"An invasion? This is the last thing we needed, one world invading another." Jexi said.

"But with you all here supporting my family, I think we may have a chance." Splinter siad.

"Yeah, the cops have to handle keeping the streets safe. Its up to us." Raph said.

"Yeah. We're gonna save this world hero style." Hope said. 


	5. Armaggon

The turtles were running quickly to the docks as Jimbei and Juvia waited for them.

"Fishman and Rain Woman today, huh?" Raph asked.

"Believe me, it wasnt easy pulling juvia away from Gray. But, we are both used to the water and the sea. You will require us, Raphael!" Jimbei said.

"Yeah, and we'll need you. Were gonna pay our old friend Armaggon a visit." Leo said.

"Armagon? Oh! That mutant shark who joined the fight with Slash, correct?" Juvia asked.

"The one who claims himself a king. Well, we shall just see how much of a king this...Armaggon really is." Jimbei said.

They jumped into the sewers and rode the currents.

"April suspects Armaggon to be helping with the smuggling of more of the tech like Slash showed us. We put him down, the whole op goes down with him." Leo said.

"That is fine by me." Jimbei said as they rode the currents to a large area with purple water surrounding it.

WARNING!

A familar dorsal fin surfaced in the water as they all got to the center platform. After that, Armaggon jumped out of the water and onto the platform.

"All of this will be mine! Pay tribute to your future king!" Armaggon said as the fight began.

"Is there no end to what people will flush down their toilets these days?" Raph asked.

"I highly doubt a full sized great white shark could be flushed into the sewers, let alone make these claims."Juvia said.

"Now now you two, you heard the guy. He's royalty, show some respect!" Leo said.

"Hey, fish breath! We already have a dude calling himself king down here." Mikey said.

"Why does everyone act desperately to become a king of these sewers?" Jimbei said.

"Thats a question I ask myself every day, jimbei." DOnnie said.

They continued to wear down Armmagon until a purple light flashed down, blinding them a bit.

"Argh, where is that coming from? Whos joining in now?" Juvia said as a strange craft desended.

"I know that light anywhere. Wingnut's here." Leo said.

"You have the oceans, I have the air, deal?" a large mutant bat said.

"Who is this creature, and why doesnt he just use his wings?" Armmagon said as the two teamed up.

"You know what? That is a really good question." Leo said.

"Who cares? Nothing about this guy makes sense." Raph said.

"Would you say he's nutty? Or maybe even...Batty?" Mikey said.

"Hes got a screw loose, thats for sure." Donnie said.

"I agree. A bat with perfectly functional wings, yet he relies on machines to move? He does not trust in your own body?" Jimbei said.

"Its your turn to feed the sharks, fish!" Armaggon said making a move for Jimbei.

"Arabesque Brick Fist!" Jimbei shouted hitting Armaggon right in the stomach. He then collapsed.

"Your turn, Wingnut!" Raph said.

"Bah! These conditions arent right for us to fight properly. We shall meet at the next location!" Wingnut said flying out of there.

Armaggon weakly tried to get away.

"It would seem the king has been dethroned. Its your call." Jimbei said.

"Have your fun, fishman. But know this, Armaggon has been promised dominion over this worlds oceans. And I will be a king!" Armaggon said diving into the water as he swam away.

"Well, thats a fish down any way." Hope said.

"But Wingnut got away. And he's probably waiting for us where were going next." Leo said.

"And the blaster and the tech smuggled today, theyre matching. Theyre both alien. Bass's hunch was wrong when he thought whoever T-elos was did this." Donnie said.

"Yeah, youre right. Worry about it later though. Right now, we have a Bat to hunt down." Raph said.


	6. Wingnut and Mega Krang

The four brothers went along the stormy skycrapers chasing after a purple streak. The light had to had come from Wingnuts craft. But some of the team suspected it to be UFOs. Assisting in the storm weather today was Silver as well as Ulrich.

"Double Swords with Super speed and cloning abilities and a psychic silver hedgehog. I dunno how you two balance the advantage here." Raph said.

"We don't need a balance. Its a bat. Nothing too hard we can't handle." Ulrich said.

"Yeah. I think so. Besides, he might fly, but I can hold him in place with my psychokinesis." Silver said.

They pursued the signal to another constructed building.'

WARNING!

A purple light flashed in the distance as a object came close. It was indeed Wingnut and his ride.

"Ready to do this properly, Bat Brain?" Ulrich asked.

"You will pay for your meddling, turtles and others." Wingnut said.

"Ugh...this guy? For a moment I was worried we were dealing with extraterrestrial intelligence." Raph said.

"Be careful Raph. The crazy ones are usually the most dangerous." Leo said.

"I'll say." Raph said looking at Mikey.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mikey asked.

They beat up on wing nuts craft as it came down before he got back up.

"Urgh, this is a bit, dicey. I need some brute force." Wingnut said pressing buttons on his ride to send a light out again. This time, Slash bursted through the floor, brainwashed.

"What?! Where'd he come from, this aint the sewers!" Raph said.

"Yeah, Slash is supposed to be below, whats gotten into him?" Ulrich asked.

"The sewers are probably everywhere right now with all the rain." Donny said.

"That seems...convenient." Leo said.

"That would be awesome! Anyone up for sewer surfing?" Mikey asked.

"Focus, Mikey! We have a bat and turtle to handle!" Silver said slowing Slash to a halt. "Get him! I can;t hold forever."

They whaled on Slash until knicking him out. He then got back up.

"Wh… what Slash do here?" Slash asked.

"Kinda in the middle of something big guy, can you get back to the sewers?" Ulrich asked.

"Slash go now." Slash said as he left.

They wrecked wingnuts craft as they fell to the ground. As they did, they saw Wingnut fly on his own.

"That contraption would have held me back anyway. Now its time to show you my true power!" Wingnut said dashing about in the air.

"He's fast! No wonder he didnt want to use his wings before!" Leo said.

"And now, you shall feel my awesome might!" Wingnut said before he found himself unable to move. "Huh?"

"Sorry, but your flight plans are cancelled." SIlver said.

"Get him!" Leo siad as they whaled on him until he was finished.

Back at the lair…

"Alight, we got all the mutants, now we take the fight to General Krang Personally." Leo said.

"And we've already located where they are...TCRI." Donny said.

"You mean that tall building in the center of the city?" Hope said.

"Yup. we get him, this invasions done." Leo said.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Jexi said. "We all run in and finish this once and for all."

"Yeah. Gotta agree with that." Toma said.

"Well, guess the final battle is almost upon us." Hope said. "Though why do i get the feeling all of this has been easy?"

As they besieged TCRI, they fought through all the Mutants who faced them, including Karai. After a long struggle, they reached General Krang.

WARNING!

"Heh. So you finally made it." General Krang said.

"Were putting an end to this, Krang." Jexi said as his fist glowed. "Ultimate Color...Fist!" he shouted punching the Krang and defeating it. "Huh? That felt way too easy. Something's not right."

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard as a portal opened up and a giant Kragn on a large robot came out.

"You have got to be kidding." Miss Valentine said.

"Puny earthlings! You will face your death at the hands of...Mega Krang!" it said.

They quickly jumped down and engaged.

"Well, this is just a fine day for surprises. But here's another one...we're going to send you packing." Hope said.

"Well uh, he sure looks alit bigger up close." Mikey said.

"Well, theres alot of us. So that evens things out." Leo said.

"Leo, have you seen the size of his hands? He could take down entire buildings with those!" Raph said.

"Less talking, more blasting!" Donny said as they blasted away at Mega Krang.

It took a bit longer, but with effort, they beat Mega Krang.

"Uh...I have to be the buzz kill here...but what is that?" Odd asked pointing at a large sphere of energy in the sky.

"I think… thats where we have to end this. We have to take on the Shredder to end this for good." Leo said.


	7. Shredder

The heroes dashed up the tower and saw a control panel with Shredder operating it.

"Shredder!" Raph said.

"Oh boy… are we really doing this, guys?" Usopp asked.

"I'm a little intimidated myself. Jexi, what spot in the top ten most wanted did he get?" Chopper asked.

"Number 3." Jexi said.

"So this is a Bronze-level villain. Flux doesnt even hold a candle to this guy." Hope said.

Meanwhile…

Flux felt a shiver down his spine.

"Argh! I hate it when people compare me to the top ten most wanted. Though I would see it coming, as I'm in a league of my very own." Flux said. "But, its still nice someone remembers the best villain. As well as this golden opportunity." Flux smiled as he pressed a button on his scanner as a ding was heard. "See ya in the final 8, so called heroes."

Back in New York….

"Krang and his monster may have failed, but I will not." Shredder said.

Hope clenched his fist. "I dont care what number you're in. You're gonna get whats coming to you, Shredder! Turn off that machine and face us like you want too!"

"The portal is under my control now and in mere moments, the energy it is conducting will be unleashed. I will lay waste to this city and send a signal to all the worlds that I am not to be trifled with." Shredder said. "Very soon, I will rule all!"

"Not if we got anything to say about it. Come on!" Jexi said.

"Hmm. You have a point." Shredder said drawing his claw." Now then, Jexi the Hunter… lets see how you fare against a REAL challenge!"

"I will, but first, let me change into something more...suiting." Jexi said as Golden God Mode activated.

"Jexi, youre using THAT mode?" Hope asked.

"No worries Hope. That one year of training, has given me better control over it. Meaning, I can't die from using it too much." Jexi said charging in and smashing Shredder into the controls with a single punch.

"Yeah! Smash him, Jexi!" Natsu said.

"Golden Gods….Glorious Fist!" Jexi shouted punching Shredder into the ground with a single hit.

Shredder gasped. As Jexi and the others Charged in to finish him, he exploded into blue light. Where he stood, he had doubled his size a bit, and was wearing a new armor set.

"I am now… Super Shredder. Prepare yourselves. The True Battle begins...NOW!" Shredder said.

"You think you're big stuff now? I went training in Skylands for one of my worlds and trust me….you aren't anything. And its were I learned this." Jexi grinned charging in and grabbing Shredder in a bear hug, spinning around before tossing him into the air. "Here we go!" Jexi said springing into the air. "Golden Gods…..Crushing….Lariat!" Jexi shouted slamming his arm right into Super Shredder sending him flying as his helmet fell off.

"That was so cool!" Luffy said.

"Righteous, golden bro!" Mikey said.

Jexi came back down as Golden God mode wore off.

"Hope, you better be serious about comparing our strength, cause I won't be holding back on you. I might even be using that against you." Jexi said.

As the portal vanished, Hope found something inside shredders helmet. It was a badge shaped like what was inside it.

"Guys! I got the next badge!" Hope said.

"Oh, so thats what this thingie was for. And Here I thought iwas gonna toss it." Mikey said showing another badge with four colored turtle shells representing the four.

Everyone gasped.

"TWO badges?! And in the same world. How the heck did that happen?" Dedenne said. "I'm pretty sure Swirlix was suppose to just hide one here."

"Yeah, about that. I got hungry for some pizza so I just decided to toss two down here and be done with it." Swirlix said over the camera.

"Urgh! Well, that makes seven for both Jexi and Hopes teams. Where will the final badge be held?"

Suddenly, the screens were changed to reveal two cat like creatures. A white and black one with folded ears.

"Chef Sanji!" the black one said.

"It is time for you to face us! The Meowstic twins, for the 9th as well as 10th showdown." the white one said.

"Come face us! At the Cosmic Circus for the cooking match of a lifetime!" they both said before it cut out.

"Now of all times? We've been so busy with the tournament that we havent been able to get fresh ingredients for Sanji." Hope said.

"I'm pretty sure I can get a few from what we got in storage." Sanji said. "But we have to wait to see what the theme is when we get there."

"Well, Cece's gonna have the tent packed. I just hope we dont take the spotlight from her and her crew." Hope said. "Hang on, I'll ring her up."

He took out a phone and dialed Cece's number.

"Oh! Hope! I knew slipping my number into your pocket would pay back. Let me guess, you're calling about the match right?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, I didnt want you to get jealous of the spot light taken from you. Hey, you think you can tell us the…" Hope began.

"Sorry, but it would be a violation against my role as judge to just tell you." Cece said. "But I will give you a hint, be sure you got enough meat." she said.

"Got it." Hope said. "Wheres your tent at right now?"

"Look up, little Hopy." Cece said.

Hope looked up to see the massive tent of the cosmic circus in all its glory.

"It's HUGE!" Mikey said in surprise.

"I didn't think a circus like that even existed." Leo said.

"Hopey! You and your group come on up and have a blast for a while, cause tomorrow, its gonna be a fun showdown under the big top!" Cece said.

Hope smiled as he hung up. "Hey, Sanji. How stocked up are you on meats?"

"We got plenty. And I do have special meat I wanna use." Sanji smiled. "Its something I picked up after beating Sneasel."

"Then shall we go and see the circus?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Always wanted to be inside that thing." Anima said.

The groups quickly hurried up to the large big top ready for fun the day before the cooking competition would begin.

To be continued…. 


End file.
